Orangebanana in wonderland
by O124NG3B4N4N4
Summary: this story has NOTHING to do with alice human sacrifice. just a plain alice in wonderland story gone wrong, with a twist of humor and adventure in it. and yeah, i used orangebanana to be the main character in this story, along with rin and len. rated T for safety and minor language. please read, review, favorite and follow! OBVIOUSLY not yuri or yaoi. tell me if you want pairings!
1. Chapter 1: intro

**RL: YAY! my second fanfic is out! i hope you all like this. the first few chapter will still be the daily life of the characters RL and Orangebanana, and even if the names are the same there is no connection to me or my daily life. **

**orangebanana: this fanfic has NOTHING to do with alice human sacrifice.**

**RL: right, just a simple story of alice in wonderland with vocaloid characters.**

**disclaimer: we do not own anything you recognize.**

Orangebanana in Wonderland chapter 1

Orangebanana: oh, come on, RL... read me another bedtime story... *uses a super cute face that melts everyone*

RL: *stares at Orangebanana* no.

Orangebanana: why?

RL: its 10 o'clock already. Its way past your bed time...

Orangebanana: since when did you become my mother?

RL: since you stepped into my house.

Orangebanana: oh come on! We are born on the same year! And Im actually older than you by a few months!

RL: true, but I am a responsible girl and you are the immature *imaginary arrow shot through orangebanana*, irresponsible *imaginary chair fell on her*, inattentive *imaginary table fell on her* shota *imaginary truck fell on her* that just happens to be the girl I need to babysit.

Orangebanana: hey! I came here for a sleepover!

RL: I never invited you over.

Orangebanana: oh come on! PWEEEEEEASE? *uses the super cute face that melts everyone*

RL:*throws a pillow right at Orangebanana's face* no. go to sleep.

Orangebanana: humph!

The short shota throws a pillow at her best friend and then cuddled in her blanket. She is using a cute green pajamas that has the picture of vocaloid characters. The teal haired Hatsune Miku is whacking the blue haired Kaito Shion with a leek and Megurine Luka whacking Gakupo Kamui with a fish. Kagamine Len was chasing his twin sister Kagamine Rin because she stole his banana and Akita Neru was busy texting away with her yellow hand phone in the background. The girl was shuffling under her blankets and RL sighed, relieved that the annoyance was over. She flicked the lights off and then lay down beside her friend, cuddling under the same blanket. The taller girl was using a blue pajamas, with pictures exactly the same as the short shota. She whispered goodnight before drifting into sleep.

_The next morning_

RL: WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP! *pours a bucket of ice cold water at orangebanana*

Orangebanana: *gasp* gaah! What time is it? *looks at the watch* AAAH! Its 10 o'clock already! Why didnt you wake me up? Im late for work!

RL: I just did.

The soaking wet girl screams in frustration and rushes to get changed. Not too long after that the owner of the house heard the front door being slammed closed and the fading footsteps of the hurried girl.

She was late for work.

Again.

RL sighed and sat on her desk and started typing in her computer. She worked as a writer, a novel writer, to be precise.

Her first book, SpeaK, had made a thousand hit all over the world, and was sold in 12 different languages. She was given the best writer award for teen novels on her first book and now she is making her second.

To you all that is wondering on how a high schooler is writing her second novel in her first summer break, well, it all started as a simple vocaloid fanfiction that she posted in the internet.

She had always had a particular liking to ancient greek myths, and also had a pretty wild imagination. So, she wrote a fanfiction and entered it in a contest. Somehow, she won and the judges asked her to write a novel based on her fanfiction, which is also called SpeaK. They pressured her, actually, and now she is a famous first year high schooler writing her second novels with tons of fans waiting for her second publish.

She just entered high school this semester and she can not even walk in the hallway without hearing girls screaming and asking her on her second book and asking her for autographs. That means that her books became a hit when she was still in middle school. She also came in the world record as the youngest novelist ever known.

She took a sip of her hot chocolate and rubbed her temples. She needed to make her own characters, since she is now an original novelist. She cant use vocaloid characters like when she was just a bored middle schooler making a fanfiction. But she usually enjoy making ridiculous characters with Orangebanana.

The two of them are childhood friends, and they always do everything together. Even when RL is already famous, Orangebanana still stayed with her and helped her stay on track, even if it seems like RL was the one keeping Orangebanana in track and babysitting her and watching over her so that she didnt make any stupid and fatal mistakes. RL knew that, but she just refused to tell anyone. Why she dont know.

Maybe its because she had spent so many years taking care of her even way before she knew what vocaloid was and maybe that made her feel like a bigger sister towards Orangebanana, even if technically Orangebanana is older than her. She is the only child in her family and maybe that made her want to have a younger sibling. RL remembered the first time she and Orangebanana met.

**RL: okay guys! what do you think? i have no idea on what the novel tittle should be so i made it after my other fanfic, SpeaK. dont forget the big K. anyways... i just want to make it clear that this story is only a story. IT IS NOT BASED ON MY DAILY LIFE. eve if the characters are my and orangebanana...**

**orangebanana: hey! why am i an immature, irresponsible, inattentive shota? AND WHY SPECIFICALLY A SHOTA?!**

**RL: because you are annoying... anyways, the next chapter is ALL a flashback. okay?**


	2. Chapter 2: how they met

**RL: this chapter is all a flashback, okay? a flashback on how Orangebanana and RL met.**

**disclaimer: we do not own vocaloid**

Orangebanana in wonderland 2

It was a sunny day and the kids of the Vocalo primary school was playing happily in the playground of the school. She was sitting alone on a branch of a mango tree overlooking the playground. She had friends, a lot of friends, actually. She has a lot of friends for a girl sitting in fourth grade of primary school. RL is the type of girl that befriend anyone and everyone, she is boyish, hyperactive, smart and is the type of girl that is just mature beyond her years. Her hair is dark brown in color and tied up in a messy pony tail, but like she ever cared. She didnt care about her looks, just the fact that her loose hair will get in the way of learning and basketball practice. A few loose hair fell around her face, making a short and thin fringe on both sides. She was looking at the basketball court silently rooting for the girls side in a girls vs boys friendly match that is played by the fifth graders.

"hello, what are you doing in here alone?" an unknown voice asked.

RL sat turned to look at the person. She saw a young girl, probably half her age, having a hard time trying to climb up the mango tree. "what are you doing? You can fall down and hurt yourself, you know!" she said while helping the girl up and placing her beside her.

"if you saw that, why are you up here yourself?"

"i am used to climbing even taller trees back at home so dont just climb a tree this high if it is your first time! You will get a trauma if you fall and you will never want to climb another thing in your life!"

the young girl giggled and replied. "thank you for worrying about me, my name is Angelica, but I prefer people calling me Orangebanana, since those two are my favorite fruits. Whats your name?"

"Erla. My name is Erla, but people call me RL. Why on earth will you want people calling you Orangebanana? I mean, Angelica is a nice name,you know, and it actually suits you."

Its true. Now that RL looked at her closely, she has beautiful blond curls that shone under the sunlight, making it look like an angel's halo. Her eyes are sky blue. She looked like a first grader, so small and cute but then why is she out on the upper primary's lunch time? The lower primary's lunch time ended an hour ago and that means the first, second and third graders are already back in their classrooms, studying. Its the fourth, fifth and sixth graders time to use the playground. Then RL noticed her clothes. She is using a green frilly dress that somehow went well with her blue eyes and a pair of cute little green shoes. RL is amazed at how she can walk in those stuff. Not to mention climbing up a tree. RL hated those dresses. She is never comfortable in them and you can not run in those stuff. But it looked really cute on Angelica, making her look like a doll.

"Cu... SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" Erla practically squished Angelica to death.

"a... cant... breath..."

"eh? Sorry... I was carried out too much... heheh..."

being boyish doesnt mean that you can not like cute things. Erla actually liked seing cute stuff, but she hate wearing them. The warning bell rung which means that there are only five more minutes left before lunch ends. Erla helped the little girl down from the tree (actually, Angelica jumped onto Erla and she almost fell flat to the ground, but of course, she didnt).

"well, I hope we meet again Angelica. Its nice meeting you."

the little girl smiled and raced across the playground, out of RL's sight. The bell rung again and RL immediately ran to her classroom, hoping that her teacher will be late as usual. The day went by as usual, but she cant stop thinking about the cute little girl that climbed up a tall tree just to talk to her and ask why she was alone.

The next day RL was early to school as usual, and after about half an hour or so the bell rung which meant that homeroom is starting. Her homeroom teacher, Ms. Erica, came in. "good morning class!" she said with a cheery voice, "today, we have a new student joining us. I hope you will be good friends with her!" she signaled to someone outside the room and the person walked in.

"hi everyone! My name is Angelica. Please treat me well!"

RL can not believe her eyes. _What is a first grader doing in a fourth graders classroom? Is she a genius that she skipped two years?_

"Oh! Hi again Erla!" the blond girl squeked.

RL smiled at her. "hi Angelica! Come sit beside me, the table is free" she said while gesturing to the empty seat beside her. Angelica looked at the teacher for awhile and when she/he nodded in approval, she happily skipped to the table beside me and sat down. " Im so happy that Im in one classroom with you, Erla!" they both smiled at each other and a year full of frustration, annoyance, and countless of times when Erla will need to literally drag Angelica away from something starts.

Once, Erla asked Angelica about her age. A big mistake.

"my age? eight. just like you. Im born in april."

RL's jaws drop to the floor. _Eh? A girl this small and irresponsible is older than me by 3 months?_ All she could do is stare at her before determining her thoughts. "you... youre a shota..."

"I... I guess so... I just cant seem to grow taller and bigger. Even if I tried and ate so much..."

"ALL YOU EAT IS SWEETS AND CAKES HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GROW FROM EATING ONLY THAT KIND OF STUFF?"

"hehehe..."

RL stomped off in anger as the blond girl that she just discovered as a shota stared at her holding her cute pink stuffed bunny.

_I cant believe that... that... AAH! I cant think! Im just to angry right now for no reason! Or wait, maybe I do, but-_

"AAH! Erla! HEELP!"

RL quickly spun around to see that her shota best friend is being beaten up by five larger boy. Boys from the sixth grade, she suppose. One of them, the biggest one, is holding her pink stuffed bunny in his left hand and in his right is a swiss army knife. "whats this? Just a useless toy. Lets tear it up and see how she reacts."

nods of agreement came from the other boys and Angelica shrieked and tried to grab it from the boy. Another boy pulled at her golden curls that made her jerk backwards. She was crying, sobbing really, but she is weak. She can not do anything but watch the boy push in his swiss army knife into her bunny and tear a long gash across its tummy.

**RL: well... how was that? the third chapter will also be all flashback. mostly on how Erla beat up the bullying boys...**

**orangebanana: what? first, i became and immature, irresponsible, inattentive shota. now i need a person to rescue me from bullying?**

**RL: yup.**


	3. Chapter 3: how they met

**RL: hey again! this is the third chapter. its all a flashback.**

**disclaimer: i do not own anything you recognize. well, i dont think you recognize anything now, but vocaloid characters will come out around chapter 5 or 6.**

* * *

Orangebanana in wonderland 3

Angelica's POV

"hey you! Get your hands off her" Angelica suddenly heard a voice. Her best friend's voice.

She tried to turn her head toward Erla but the boy that is gripping her hair jerked her head back again, causing her to gasp in pain. All she can see from the corner of her eyes is a fist, flying above her head before she felt the hands releasing her hair. Erla hugged her close, but her eyes is on the boys. She had never seen such eyes filled with so much anger and something... something that she cant recognize. Erla faced back at her, suddenly happy and cheery the way she usually was, and whispered something to her ears.

"close your eyes. No matter what, dont open your eyes until I tell you to, okay?" immediately Angelica closed her eyes and nodded.

"good." she had a feeling that Erla is smiling when she said that.

"arent you such a weakling to bully an innocent girl like this?" she can hear steel in Erla's voice. This is the first time that she hear Erla speak like that. But she still close her eyes shut, trusting Erla fully.

"ugh... stay back!"

"GYAH!"

WHAM!

"AAAAAAH!"

BAAM!

A few moments of silence before...

"GAAAAAH!"

"its okay now, Angelica. You can open your eyes now."

Angelica slowly open her eyes to see Erla's kind face in front of her. "im sorry that I cant save your bunny, but I can sew it back together. How about that? Lets go to my house later after dismissal, okay?" Angelica nodded and saw her teared up bunny at Erla's hands. Her smile drop but she let Erla to lead her back into the classroom. She didnt see the bloody and beaten up boys behind her back.

* * *

Erla's POV

_I cant believe I let her to get bullied!_ She thought as she dashed towards the boy that is pulling at Angelica's hair.

"hey you! Get your hands off her!" she said as she swung a punch.

The boy came off easily and fell to the ground and quickly backed away to the group. She hugged Angelica close, but her eyes is still on the boys. She turned to look at Angelica, and her eyes changed back to their normal happy and cheery eyes.

"close your eyes. No matter what, dont open your eyes until I tell you to, okay?" immediately Angelica closed her eyes and nodded.

She left Angelica standing there with her eyes closed and slowly walked towards the group of boys.

"arent you such a weakling to bully an innocent girl like this?" she didnt need to put much effort on making her voice steel cold, but if she do, they might die because they are too scared.

"ugh... stay back!" said the boy that just finished making a huge slit in the bunny's tummy. probably the so called 'boss' of the gang.

The boy signaled to the other boys which meant probably to move forward and punch and kick Erla to death. The four other boys dashed towards her with their fist ready.

_Heh, what a bug._

She blocked the first boy's punch with her hands and kick the boy, which sent him flying backwards and almost onto the boss of the gang if he didnt moved away. The second boy punched. Erla easily slipped underneath him, take hold of his outstretched hand, and judo slammed him. She kicked the third boy away even before he reached her. The fourth boy, Erla chose him to be the luckiest of the four, stopped at his tracks when she grabbed his collar.

"im giving you a chance to chose. Fight me and end up like the rest of them, or go now and save your own ass." she said in a low voice, hopping that Angelica cant hear what she had just said.

The boy, apparently realizing what she meant, turned and ran away as soon as she released her grasp on the boy's collar. The first boy that she had kicked stood up and dashed towards her again.

_This is the boy that pulled Angelica's hair._ She smiled like this is an easy, sure-to-win game.

The first boy tried to punch at her again and she judo slammed him, slamming him to the boy beside her feet that is trying to stand up. He fell on top of the second boy, pushing him back to the ground. Erla stared at the third boy that had just enjoyed a flying class and he immediately ran away. Now, only the boss remains.

"w-what are you?" his voice was barely audible.

"me?" she smiled, "im just a normal fourth grader with intensive training from my own private army."

the boy dropped the bunny and ran towards Erla, trying to stab her with his army knife. He stabbed Erla's chest, but to his surprise she had stopped his knife by holding the blade in between two fingers.

"just so you know, I have beaten five adult men with full length katanas with my bare hands. Your puny knife stand no chance against me" then she punched the boy with her free hand.

The boy lost his only weapon. "give it back to me, you bitch!"

her smile became even colder. "as you wish"

Erla flicked her wrist and sent the knife flying an inch deep into the boys thigh. He screamed in pain and Erla walked towards him. "dont worry, you wont lose that much blood. In fact, you will stop bleeding around five minutes after the blade is pulled out. Do you know how long it took to train throwing knife at the exact spot where people wouldnt bleed to death, or the spot that will kill them instantly?" she said as she pulled out the knife out, with only a few drops of blood on it.

Erla walked away leaving the boy to tend to his injuries. She bent and picked up the torn-up doll, and then continued to walk to where Angelica stood, with her eyes closed.

"its okay now, Angelica. You can open your eyes now."

Angelica opened her eyes and she can see her beautiful sky blue eyes filled with worry."im sorry that I cant save your bunny, but I can sew it back together. How about that? Lets go to my house later after dismissal, okay?" the small girl agreed and she led her to the classroom, careful not to let Angelica see the mess behind her.

Since then on, they never leave each others side.

Never.

* * *

**RL: okay! that was the last of the flashback! i made Erla really scary just now, even i will die of fear if i am supposed to go face-to-face with her.**

**orangebanana: yeah, you get to be the one to sve the day when i am the damsel in distress... *frowns***

**RL: well, if you look at the bright side, you are a damsel... post any questions you have for me and i will answer them! and dont forget to answer the chapter questions!**

**chapter question: you have any questions for me? or any suggestions?**


	4. Chapter 4

**RL: hey guys... im so sorry that it took so long to update... i havent found my alice in wonderland book yet but since this is just another filler chapter...**

**disclaimer: i do not own vocaloid...**

* * *

Orangebanana in wonderland 4

RL continued to type her novel after recalling her [A/N:two chapter long] flashback on the first few times that they had just met. Those times when they still call each other by their real name. Those annoying times when her 'super cute face that melts everyone' still works on her. She typed away in her computer, occasionally getting up and refilling her mug. She was so into her work that she didnt notice how time flies so quickkly, and the shota came back from work.

Orangebanana: hey RL... im back...

RL: hey, theres some oranges in the kitchen.

The girl dashed towards the kitchen and when she emerged into the room, she was peeling one orange and had three more in her arms that she is having a hard time trying to hold them so that they wont fall. She was wearing a cute white dress, and her golden curls was loose around her shoulders and she had a white ribbon that was tied up her head like a bunny's ears. RL looked at Orangebanana and noticed that she didnt actually change so much from the time that they had met. She is still a shota, and those flowers that just somehow followed her where ever she go, flying around her face. Her height, well, she did grow, but probably only around 30 centimeters from the time she had first seen her, so that means that now, being a first year high schooler, is only taller than her when she was still a third grader. That means she only grew for about 30 centimeters in six years. Wow.

RL: how's work?

Orangebanana: as usual... the wedding was smooth, and you should have seen the bride. She was stunning.*pops an orange into her mouth* Its a good thing that Anna covered for me, or else I dont know what will happen with my boss.

Orangebanana works as a waiter for weddings. She will be taking up hospitality when she is in university, and she dreams of building her own hotel that will branch throughout the world. And of course, no one starts at the top. She uses the basketball principle: everyone starts from the bench, and applied it to daily life. She said that if you want to sit in the boss's seat, you need to experience everything from the bottom. So, she started out as a waiter in weddings, and then she will move upwards. RL dont know how she will go up, but then, its Orangebanana. Her small and cute appearance helped her get good feedback from the people that she served and she always get compliments. Other than her always being late, she is a perfect waiter.

Orangebanana: hey RL, can you tell me a bedtime story tonight? Pleaaase? Ill make you my special hot chocolate?

RL: *ears widened* okay... *sigh* but only for your hot chocolate...

Orangebanana: yay! Read me alice in wonderland! Okay? Okay? Okay?

RL: _I think I just made a big mistake_. Fine. Whatever story you want. *sigh*

_Later that night_

Orangebanana is cuddled up in the blanket, wearing a green pajamas with Kagamine Rin and Len sleeping together. She had forced Rl to use the same pajamas, as usual, but RL never mind since its long pants, and its blue. RL walked in to the room still drying her wet hair after her night bath with a blue towel.

Orangebanana: come one! Come on! Hurry up RL!

RL: yeah yeah... wheres the hot chocolate? I wont read you the story if you dont make me any hot chocolate!

Orangebanana: hump! Fine! *ran off towards the kitchen and started mixing things up*

RL: *sigh* in hope she dont burn or cut her finger aga-

Voice from the kitchen: OUCH! Band aid! Band aid!

RL: well... at least she didnt burn h-

Voice from the kitchen: HOT! HOT! Water!

RL: *sigh* can she get any stupider?

Voice from the kitchen: BRAAK! BRUGH! BRANG! CLANG! BLUCK! Ouch... that really hurts... how the hell did the whole stack of frying pans fall on me...?

RL: unfortunately thats a yes... *sigh*

Voice from the kitchen: hey RL! help me get out of this!

RL: dig yourself out!

RL waited and waited. She rolled around having nothing to do when the door opens and Orangebanana stepped inside the room, with a tray filled with cups and cups of her special hot chocolate. RL never admitted this, but Orangebanana's hot chocolate is the best she ever had. And trust me, she had tried almost every hot chocolate there is in this world. Orangebanana set the tray down and immediately RL grabbed one of the mugs and leisurely tasted the content.

Orangebanana: now that I already made the hot chocolate...

RL: fine fine... but only up until 10 o'clock.

Orangebanana: eh? But tomorrow's Saturday, and I dont have work...

RL: okay fine, you win this time. ONLY because you have a valid reason.

RL set the cup down and shifted to get a comfortable position. Orangebanana cuddled in her blanket and took a sip of her 30 minutes of work.

RL: okay... once upon a time, there lived a girl called Alice. She went to wonderland, have adventures in there, and then woke up and realizes that it was all a dream. The end.

Orangebanana: EEEEEEEEEEEEH? How come the story of Alice in Wonderland is that short?

RL: well I cant help it! I totally forgot what Alice in Wonderland is! And I also want to see your reaction...

Orangebanana: well then get the book! I dont mind you reading it as long as you read it out loud and I can see the pictures!

RL: there is only a few pages with pictures in the Alice in Wonderland book! I remember it clearly!

Orangebanana: What ever! then if you can remember it so clearly how come you dont remember what the story is about?

RL: thats because I didnt read it! it was full of words too much for me to understand when i was just 6!

The both of them stared at each other for awhile before RL sighed and then rose from her sitting position. She walked over to her old books cabinet and searched for the one. When she found it she went back to her place and this time laid down beside Orangebanana so that she could see the book too. She opened the book to page one and then started reading it out loud.

* * *

**RL:*evil smile* hehehe... the fun starts from the next chapter... but only if i find my book...**

**chapter question: i wonder what will happen to them?**


End file.
